Increased glycosylation of a protein, specifically the beta chain of hemoglobin, in diabetes mellitus has been correlated with high levels of blood sugar (glucose intolerance) in reports from several studies. The objectives of the study proposed here are: (1) Biochemical studies of salivary proteins to evaluate whether increased glycosylation of proteins in diabetes is restricted to the beta chain of hemoglobin A or is a more widespread phenomenon. Selection of glycosylation systems in saliva for the genetic studies below is a primary aim of these studies. (2) Genetic studies of elevated protein glycosylation phenomena in diabetes to include hemoglobin AIc and any glycosylation systems found in biochemical studies of salivary proteins in diabetics. These studies will include breeding experiments with diabetic mice (C5BL/KsJ-db/db) as a model system. (3) Development of a simple, reliable biochemical index for clinical control of diabetic patients. Separation and purification techniques developed in this laboratory will be used to obtain specific salivary protein such as amylase, the proline-rich proteins, and basic glycoproteins. These will be studied in diabetic patients and normal control individuals both to ascertain whether increased glycosylation is found in other protein and to obtain additional glycosylation systems with which to study the genetics of diabetes.